A nova aluna de Sonserina
by mukuro-sama
Summary: Anna é a nova vizinha de Harry e nova colega de Draco. Misteriosa, fará com que uma verdadeira desavença cresça entre eles. O verdadeiro motivo dela ter escolhido ir para Sonserina é um segredo obscuro que só ela sabe.


**A nova aluna de Sonserina**

_(esse capítulo é uma história randômica e não apresenta fatos do 2º livro.)_

"Segundo ano em Hogwarts... segundo ano em Hogwarts...", dizia Harry repetidamente para Edwidges. Esta apenas piava em resposta.

Estava feliz, sim estava. Afinal, por mais que tivesse merecido as férias, Harry ainda queria aprender mais e mais. Não conseguia dormir, por mais que tentasse, mesmo que ainda faltassem três dias para o embarque.

Mal esperava para rever seus amigos de Grifinória e dar boas-vindas aos alunos novos. Queria muito ver logo o rosto de seus novos companheiros.

Queria muito ver, também, as novas caras de Sonserina. Ficava-se perguntando se iria agüentar mais alguém como Draco em seu encalço.

Pouco a pouco, o sono vinha. Adormeceu finalmente, com o coração apertado de anseio pelo primeiro dia de setembro.

Acordou com tia Petúnia quase arrebentando a porta.

- Acorde, Harry! Quero você na cozinha em cinco minutos ou não vai almoçar!

Harry levantou muito lentamente, com um sentimento estranho. Sabia que algo aconteceria aquele dia, mas não sabia o que exatamente.

Foi para cozinha e preparou o almoço. Caprichou, mesmo sabendo que não seria recompensado por isso. Duda chegou logo em seguida, mas não falou uma palavra. Aliás, Harry não ouvia sua voz desde que voltara de Hogwarts. Isso não o incomodava nenhum pouco, afinal, para que iria querer ouvir a voz de Duda?

Logo depois do almoço, Harry quis esticar as pernas. Era verão e o dia estava muito bonito e quente para ficar em casa. Tio Valter e Tia Petúnia sequer discutiram.

uuu

Harry estava andando pela rua dos Alfeneiros quando se lembrou de Rony e Hermione. Havia visto os dois nas férias, mas na cidade de trouxas não era tão divertido quanto seria se fosse em Hogwarts. Mal esperava para vê-los de novo, Harry havia combinado de se encontrar com os dois na plataforma nove e três quartos.

Estava divagando distraidamente enquanto caminhava pela rua, quando sentiu novamente uma coisa estranha. Sabia para onde e para quem deveria olhar. Quando o fez, se deparou com uma menina que parecia estar de mudança para sua rua. A menina parecia ter a sua idade, um ano mais nova no máximo, não era nem alta nem baixa, nem magra nem gorda, tinha um rosto muito pálido, cabelos negros como breu, presos em duas chiquinhas e olhos incrivelmente verdes, atrás de óculos quadrados. Chegou a lembrar de si mesmo quando a viu.

A menina olhou para ele também, sorriu e acenou. Parecia que já se conheciam. Harry abanou de volta, sorrindo um pouco sem graça, e depois continuou sua caminhada.

Isso incomodou Harry até o fim do dia.

- Será que ela estava mesmo se mudando pra cá? Gostaria de saber seu nome... - dizia a Edwidges, depois de lhe contar o fato. Sua coruja era sua única amiga durante as férias.

Mesmo não tendo certeza se ela seria sua nova vizinha, ele não se preocupava com isso. Sabia que não seria a única vez que se encontrariam.

uuu

Os outros dois dias restantes se seguiram sem que a menina tivesse aparecido novamente. Harry passava pela frente da casa onde a vira, mas estava sempre cerrada e sem nenhum sinal de vida.

E finalmente a manhã de primeiro de setembro chegara. Harry estava preparado desde muito cedo, como havia feito no outro ano.

Estava ansioso para ver Rony e Hermione novamente, e torcia para que Draco perdesse a hora e não embarcasse.

Coisa que não aconteceu. Logo que Harry cruzou a coluna, viu caras bem conhecidas que infelizmente não eram de Rony nem de Hermione.

- Bom dia, Potter. - disse Draco, ironicamente.

- Seria melhor se a primeira cara que eu visse não fosse a sua. - respondeu, secamente.

- Nossa... que falta de educação... menininhos maus assim não conseguem se manter muito tempo em Hogwarts...

- Então não sei como você ainda está lá. - rebateu Harry, com os olhos grudados nos de Draco. Não se importava que Crabbe e Goyle estivessem ali.

- Harry!!! - uma voz conhecida quebrou o clima tenso.

- Hermione! Rony! - gritou Harry de volta, feliz por vê-los novamente.

- Este chato está te incomodando? - perguntou Rony, encarando Draco.

- Não, deixa pra lá. Esse tipo de coisa não merece minha atenção. - disse, virando as costas.

Draco não revidou; tinha um plano melhor.

Embarcando no trem, os três foram para a mesma cabine contar sobre suas férias. Quando Harry falou da menina que encontrara três dias atrás, seus dois amigos ficaram surpresos.

- Ela não deve ser uma trouxa. - disse Hermione. - Se ela o olhou como se o conhecesse, certamente ela sabe o que você é.

- Besteira! Vai ver que ela achou o Harry bonito! - riu Rony.

Harry riu, um pouco corado, mas achou que Hermione tinha um pouco de razão. Ou, pelo menos, queria que tivesse.

Estavam conversando animados quando a porta da cabine abriu. Um rosto com um par de olhos verdes e cabelos negros com presilhas vermelhas adentrou a cabine, como se estivesse procurando algo.

Os olhos estacionaram nos de Harry. Harry olhou para esse rosto e logo o reconheceu.

- Você! - exclamou muito surpreso.

- Olá, Harry Potter... - disse a menina.

Hermione e Rony não estavam entendendo nada, quando Harry virou para eles e disse:

- É ela, a menina de quem eu estava falando!

A menina sorriu para os dois.

- Eu disse que ela não poderia ser trouxa. - disse Hermione, com um ar superior. - E a maior prova é que ela sabe quem você é, Harry.

Ele apenas sorriu.

- Estou incomodando vocês? - disse a menina, ainda sorrindo.

- De jeito nenhum... não quer sentar aqui conosco? - disse Harry, abrindo espaço no banco para ela sentar.

A menina sentou-se ao seu lado. Tinha o sorriso muito largo e branco, e um rosto muito simpático. De perto era ainda mais bonita, pensou Harry.

- Então, - disse a menina - qual é o nome de vocês?

- Ronald Weasley, mas pode me chamar de Rony.

- Hermione Granger.

- Anna McFell. Muito prazer!

Depois de alguma conversa, Anna comentou:

- Ah... é meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, ainda não sei em qual casa eu vou ficar. Qual é a casa de vocês?

- Grifinória - respondeu Harry - e espero que você fique lá conosco também.

- Mas se não ficar não tem problema, - disse Hermione - contanto que você não vá para Sonserina...

- Mione! Não fale desse jeito! - retrucou Harry.

- Mas é verdade! Todos os que estão na Sonserina são uns desagradáveis... e eu tenho medo que uma pessoa tão simpática como é a Anna fique junto com aquele Malfoy. - disse Rony.

Harry queria discordar, mas pensava do mesmo jeito.

- Calma, pessoal. Eu li muito sobre as casas e sobre as pessoas que freqüentaram cada uma delas. É claro que gostaria muito de ficar em Grifinória com vocês, mas não vejo nada de mal na Sonserina. De lá saíram bruxos muito poderosos. Além do mais, ainda tem Corvinal e Lufa-lufa. - disse Anna, com incrível segurança.

Foi quando Draco irrompeu pela porta da cabine. Acompanhado por Crabbe e Goyle, entrou cheio de pompas.

- Reuniãozinha de inúteis, agora? - implicou.

- O lugar aqui é pequeno, Malfoy, não cabem espaçosos como você. - disse Hermione.

Draco riu, achando muita graça na coragem de Mione.

Foi quando viu Anna sentada ao lado de Harry. Parou de rir na mesma hora.

Anna sorriu.

- Então você é Draco Malfoy? Meu nome é Anna McFell. - disse ela, levantando-se. - Muito prazer. - sorrindo, estendeu a mão a Draco para cumprimentá-lo.

Draco não entendeu nada, mas estendeu a mão, um pouco desconfiado.

- Você está na Sonserina não é? Quem sabe tenhamos sorte de ser colegas! Sonserina é uma casa com pessoas muito interessantes.

Draco não sabia o que fazer simplesmente. A menina sorria tão verdadeiramente que ele ficou em dúvida se ela estaria sendo falsa ou não.

- B-bom... é... espero que sim... - foi o que ele conseguiu dizer, antes de olhar para Harry como que se falasse "Outra hora, Potter..." e se retirar da cabine.

- Anna! - os três exclamaram de uma vez.

- Como você pôde ser tão simpática com ele?! - quase berrou Hermione.

- Nós falamos tudo o que ele fez ano passado! - continuou Rony.

Harry ficou estático.

Anna sentou-se novamente, com o rosto calmo e sorridente, ao mesmo tempo em que disse:

- Ele nunca fez nada de mal pra mim. Não tenho nada contra ele.

Os três ficaram quietos. Ela realmente era muito estranha.

uuu

Chegaram em Hogwarts. A cerimônia de seleção estava pronta para começar. Era chegada a hora dos novos alunos saberem suas casas.

Anna não achou nem um pouco estranho quando viu o Chapéu Seletor, e nem como ele escolhia as casas para os novos, mas estava ansiosa para ir lá.

Da mesa dos novatos, Anna olhou para Harry, que estava na mesa de Grifinória, e abanou, sempre sorridente. Harry abanou de volta. Logo depois, voltou seus olhos para a mesa de Sonserina, onde já encontrava os olhos de Draco nos seus. Ela, então, sorriu com toda vontade para ele, e este virou o rosto sem jeito.

É chegada a hora. Ouviu-se bem alto "Anna McFell!" lá da frente.

Anna levantou entusiasmada e foi rápido sentar-se na cadeira. O chapéu foi colocado em sua cabeça e Anna se viu na escuridão.

- Hm... difícil, difícil. Você tem uma mente bem confusa, mocinha. - disse o chapéu.

Anna sorriu.

- Se você pudesse escolher por você mesma, em qual casa ficaria? - perguntou o chapéu, baixinho.

"Não sei... estou entre Grifinória e Sonserina..." - pensou Anna.

- Hmmmm realmente são casas muito boas. E você parece ser digna delas. Também não sei em qual te colocar, menininha. Posso te colocar em Grifinória. Você sabe, é uma casa com pessoas muito boas, sensatas, confiáveis e unidas. Já Sonserina sempre teve muitos ótimos bruxos, fenomenais mesmo. Mas você deve saber sua fama. Até o Você-Sabe-Quem passou por lá.

"Sim, eu sei disso tudo. Mas por motivos muito pessoais... pensando melhor, talvez eu fosse escolher Sonserina".

- E posso saber o porquê? - perguntou o chapéu, curioso.

"Porque..."

Anna respondia para o chapéu mentalmente, e seu sorriso se tornava cada vez mais cínico. Harry estava de dedos cruzados por baixo da mesa, torcendo para que o chapéu escolhesse Grifinória. Estava cada vez mais nervoso, porque era a primeira vez que via o Chapéu demorar tanto para escolher uma casa.

- Muito bem então, você tem intenções dignas de Grifinória. - falou o Chapéu que, mesmo falando baixinho, os ouvidos atentos dos Grifinórios escutaram e já suspiravam de alegria por sua nova colega. - Porém, em conseqüência dos fatos, a casa é SONSERINA! - gritou bem alto a última palavra.

Os Grifinórios desmancharam seus sorrisos na mesma hora, desapontados, enquanto Sonserina dava vivas e apertavam a mão da nova colega, que sorria como sempre.

Sentou ao lado de Draco, que estava duro feito pedra e fez um aceno com a cabeça muito arredio para ela.

Harry, então, nem se fala. Estava totalmente chocado que alguém como Anna pudesse ter tido Sonserina como casa escolhida. Hermione e Rony também lamentavam e estavam estranhando muito, porém, sabiam que não a conheciam tão bem para ter certeza de que ela ficaria em Grifinória.

Da mesa de Sonserina, Anna abanou para Harry, que ainda estava meio absorto pela decepção. Ele abanou de volta, com um sorriso amarelo.

Alguém de Sonserina deu-lhe um cutucão, e ela olhou para o lado de repente, com os olhos de Harry muito bem atentos a ela. Viu a pessoa apontar para ele e fazer gestos de repreensão. Harry não sabia o que estavam lhe falando, mas podia imaginar, e isso lhe dava arrepios de raiva. Já estavam querendo colocá-la contra ele! Porém, ela sorriu para essa pessoa e disse alguma coisa, e o aluno a olhou com uma cara de espantado e depois com uma de arrependido. Anna voltou-se para ele novamente, e deu outro sorriso.

A cerimônia de abertura seguiu muito bem.

Ao término da cerimônia, todos se dirigiram à sala comunal de suas casas, e depois a seus dormitórios. Antes de seguir ao dormitório feminino, Hermione olhou para Harry, depois para Rony, e fez uma cara de preocupação. Rony fez um sinal para que ela não se preocupasse.

Os dois meninos entraram em seus dormitórios, suas bagagens já estavam lá.

Harry se espalhou em sua cama e suspirou profundamente. Que jeito para começar o ano...

Rony sentou-se ao seu lado e disse:

- Você está com uma cara péssima. O caso de Anna ter ficado em Sonserina te abalou tanto assim?

Harry suspirou novamente.

- É, estou preocupado com o que o pessoal daquela casa pode fazer com ela. Mas o que mais me preocupa é Malfoy.

- O que te preocupa tanto assim? Ela não pareceu ter ficado triste de ficar em Sonserina. Aliás, ela pareceu bem feliz quando cumprimentava seus novos colegas...

- Eu sei disso. Ela disse no trem que achava Sonserina uma casa muito boa também...

- Então! Ela mesma já sabia que casa ela poderia ficar. Você não deveria estar tão abalado.

- É... é estranho, não? Só a vi duas vezes, mas o que estou sentindo é muito mais do que simples amizade por ela. Até porque nós sequer falamos tanto assim para nos tornarmos amigos.

- Hm... quer dizer que se apaixonou por ela? Você é rápido, hein! - zombou Rony.

- Ora, Rony, você sabe que não é isso! - retrucou Harry, vermelho.

- O que é então?

- Eu contei sobre o nosso primeiro encontro. Desde lá, eu sei que há uma coisa muito forte nos ligando... não sei o que é, mas é óbvio que não é normal.

- Então porque você não tira esse negócio de Malfoy da sua cabeça e procura conhecê-la melhor? Ela também sabe que o fato de vocês se conhecerem antes mesmo de se conhecerem não é simplesmente coincidência, não é?

- Hm... - Harry pareceu hesitante. - É, é. Você está certo...

Adormeceram logo depois.

uuu

Na sala comunal de Sonserina, os alunos estavam alvoroçados. Eram muitos alunos novos de uma vez. Todos foram respectivamente para seus dormitórios. Anna e mais 7 meninas entraram no dormitório. Anna estava feliz que o chapéu havia entendido seu motivo para ir para Sonserina, mesmo querendo ficar em Grifinória.

Sentou-se confortavelmente em sua cama, e pôs-se a pensar. Estava tudo dando certo, mas havia um problema: não tinha certeza se os alunos de primeiro ano teriam chance de ver freqüentemente os do segundo. A partir de agora, tudo dependia das regras da escola.

Deitou-se e dormiu rapidamente.

* * *

Começaram de fato as aulas em Hogwarts. Anna não sabia que era tão puxado ser uma bruxa, mas estava gostando cada vez mais. 

A aula que mais gostava era a de poções, pois era a única aula em que poderia ver Harry sem se preocupar com o que os Sonserinos poderiam falar.

"E Malfoy..." - pensava.

Sua primeira aula de feitiços foi um tanto estranha. Prof Flitwick logo queria ensinar o Expelliarmus (que Anna sabia muito bem ser um feitiço usado em duelos de bruxo) para os novos alunos e chamou alguns do segundo ano para fazerem uma demonstração. Draco e Harry estavam entre eles.

"Hm... "- pensou Anna - "alguma coisa me diz que vamos perder alguns pontos hoje...", e sorriu.

Então, Prof Flitwick explicou a teoria do feitiço e disse para os alunos do segundo ano:

- Agora, formem duplas e usem o Expelliarmus no seu oponente. Vale dizer que é para fazer isso moderadamente... - e olhou para Draco.

Harry e Draco ficaram frente a frente e prepararam suas varinhas.

- Muito bem, agora prestem muito atenção! O nosso colega Potter vai fazer o feitiço no seu oponente. Lembrem-se que esse feitiço é muito perigoso e só é usado em duelos, portanto não saiam fazendo isso em todo mundo só para testar. Harry, faça seu ataque. - ordenou o professor.

Ele parecia um pouco incomodado de fazer aquilo, não queria dar a Draco um motivo para se vingar depois. Olhou para Rony e Hermione e esses fizeram um sinal de positivo. Olhou para Anna e esta lhe deu um sorriso. Sentindo-se mais seguro, Harry girou sua varinha, invocando o feitiço:

- Expelliarmus!

Draco foi repentinamente jogado contra a parede, como se algo o tivesse lançado para longe, logo após caindo no chão.

Harry ficou preocupado se ele não tivera conseguido controlar sua força usando aquele feitiço. Não por Draco, claro, o que mais queria era vê-lo no chão como estava, mas, infelizmente, Draco era colega de Anna. Talvez ela ficasse muito chateada e nunca mais quisesse falar com ele se Draco tivesse se machucado muito...

Mas, Harry não sabia dizer se felizmente ou infelizmente, Draco voltou a si logo em seguida. Colocou a mão na cabeça e levantou-se um pouco zonzo. Olhou para Harry com um olhar nada amigável, e foi sentar-se na cadeira, ziguezagueando.

- Harry Potter... - disse Prof Flitwick - Eu disse para fazer isso moderadamente. Menos cinco pontos para Grifinória.

Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente e foi sentar-se também.

Anna olhou para ele com um rosto preocupado, mas Harry sorriu em resposta.

Gemendo de dor, Draco foi cutucado por Anna, que perguntou:

- Você está bem, Malfoy?

- Estou um pouco zonzo ainda, mas estou bem... aquele maldito Potter... não sei como você consegue se misturar com essa gente... - respondeu Draco, com uma voz de asco.

- Hm... Sabe porque, Malfoy? - Anna sorriu novamente - Porque ele nunca fez nada de mal pra mim.

Draco ficou sem palavras e se virou meio sem jeito para continuar prestando atenção na aula... se conseguisse.

* * *

Tarde de sexta-feira. Depois de uma árdua semana, o descanso.

Anna estava louca para conhecer os arredores de Hogwarts, mas infelizmente não havia feito nenhum amigo em Sonserina. "Pessoalzinho mais anti-social..." reclamava Anna, apesar de não ter se arrependido nem um pouco de ter ido para essa casa.

Estava na biblioteca, vazia, quando Harry apareceu.

Sorriu para ele, que disse:

- Olá, Anna...

- Oi Harry... veio pesquisar alguma coisa?

Ele ficou levemente vermelho.

- Hã, é. Sobre... ervas! E você?

- Estou fazendo um trabalho sobre feitiços de defesa... ufa, é difícil ser um bruxo, hein! - sorriu para Harry novamente.

Harry ficou em silêncio.

- Não quer se sentar? - Anna perguntou.

- Ah, sim. - e, dizendo isso, sentou-se ao lado dela.

Harry não tinha que pesquisar sobre ervas, nem sobre feitiços de defesa, nem sobre trasgos nem nada. Estava ali só e simplesmente porque Anna estava ali também.

- Anna... - disse Harry, apreensivo.

- Sim? - respondeu, sem desviar os olhos dos livros.

- Você sabia quem eu era aquele dia que nos encontramos pela primeira vez?

Anna parou de escrever e olhou profundamente nos olhos verdes de Harry.

- Pra dizer a verdade... Harry... eu não sabia não. Fiquei sabendo quando meus pais me falaram sobre os Potter depois de verem você...

Harry fez uma cara de surpreso.

- Você não... mas então... por que você me abanou aquele dia?

Anna suspirou.

- Pelo mesmo motivo que você.

Harry ficou ainda mais surpreso, mas, ao mesmo tempo, feliz. Reuniu forças e disse:

- Eu... gosto de você, Anna.

- O... o que você disse? - Anna respondeu, perplexa.

Harry arregalou os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que quase gritou:

- Não, não! E-estou atrapalhando você com todas essas asneiras... desculpe, vou deixar você estudar em paz. - e, ao dizer isso, levantou-se para ir embora.

Anna levantou-se e pegou rapidamente sua mão, não deixando Harry partir. Ele olhou para Anna, completamente sem jeito.

- Harry... obrigada por se importar comigo. - ela sorriu e soltou a mão de Harry.

- Anna... - Harry baixou os olhos até o chão, procurando a resposta para as milhões de perguntas que surgiam em sua mente naquele momento.

Ainda olhando para o chão, Harry avistou os pés de Anna, e levantou sua cabeça novamente para ela. Estava tão perto... mais perto do que no trem...

Harry corou mais com esse pensamento. Fosse o que fosse que Anna queria falar, Harry não teria coragem de abrir a boca pra nada.

Anna chegou muito perto, os narizes quase se tocavam. Percebeu que ela era quase da sua altura. Harry pôde sentir com nitidez seu perfume, era suave e agressivo ao mesmo tempo, assim como ela, e era tão bom que poderia ficar cheirando-o pelo resto do dia.

Anna fez uma coisa que Harry jamais imaginou que ela faria: tirou seus óculos.

- Seus olhos ficam mais bonitos ainda sem estar atrás deles... - ela disse, enquanto colocava os óculos de Harry na mesa.

Com leveza, tocou com as duas mãos o rosto de Harry, e o fez baixar um pouco a cabeça para, então beijar sua cicatriz.

Harry sentiu claramente seu beijo, fazia um pouco de cócegas. Era estranho, pois nunca ninguém lhe fizera aquilo.

Harry sorriu ao encontrar os olhos de Anna novamente. Tirou seus óculos, como ela fizera.

- Seus olhos são lindos de qualquer jeito... - foi o que conseguiu falar.

Anna riu, e encostou sua testa na de Harry, ao mesmo tempo em que disse:

- Eu também gosto de você, Harry.

Não puderam perceber quantas horas eles ficaram ali na biblioteca, sozinhos, se beijando como nunca haviam beijado antes.

uuu

No fim do dia, Harry estava estirado na cama, enquanto Rony tentava descobrir o que havia acontecido, sem sucesso.

- Ora, Harry, pare de fazer mistérios! Conte logo o que houve!

- Nã... - ele respondia e suspirava.

- Harry, por favor... - suplicava Rony.

- Nã... - respondia e suspirava novamente.

- Foi alguma coisa com a Anna, não é? - Rony tentava de todas as maneiras arrancar algo de Harry.

- É claro que sim... - respondia apenas e suspirava.

- Ela falou algo importante ou surpreendente pra você?

- Sim... - suspirava.

Rony estava conseguindo fazer Harry responder.

- Hm... - analisou Rony. - pra você estar assim, não foi nada de terrível...

- Não... - Harry fechava os olhos e deixava escapar um pequeno sorriso no canto de sua boca.

- Ela disse que... queria estar na Grifinória? - arriscou Rony.

- Não... - respondeu Harry, todo mole.

- Hm... ela disse que queria que você estivesse na Sonserina? - Rony estava quase certo de que conseguiria fazer Harry falar.

- Não tem nada a ver com as casas... - Harry conseguiu formular uma frase mais específica.

- Ah, não é? Ora, ora... então deve ser algo apenas entre vocês dois, não? - Rony não queria admitir, mas estava gostando daquele joguinho de adivinhação.

Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir.

- Você sabe o que aconteceu, Rony... você me conhece mais do que ninguém. Eu não preciso dizer... está estampado na minha cara... - Harry olhou pra Rony, sorrindo. - Não está?

Rony deu um risinho abafado, e falou:

- É isso mesmo, Harry... só queria ter certeza.

- Pois pode ter certeza, então... - Harry fechou novamente os olhos.

- Mas me conte o que ela disse exatamente! - Rony sentou-se na cama ao lado de Harry.

Harry suspirou novamente, e disse:

- Hn. "Eu também gosto de você, Harry", foi o que ela disse. - e tampou seu rosto com o travesseiro.

- "Também"? - Rony pareceu mais preocupado que feliz por Harry. - Quer dizer que você disse a ela que gosta dela? - a voz de Rony saiu mais baixa que o comum.

Harry apertou ainda mais o travesseiro contra o rosto.

- Sim. Eu tentei desviar do assunto, mas ela acabou me dizendo isso... e...

Rony não estava vendo, mas Harry corou embaixo do travesseiro.

- E o quê? Desembuche de uma vez!

Harry demorou alguns segundos, e respondeu:

- E nós nos beijamos, Rony, foi isso.

Rony fez uma expressão mais preocupada ainda.

- Harry... eu sei que nunca falamos sobre isso, acho que porque nós nunca gostamos de ninguém antes. Mas... você tem certeza de que o que está fazendo é realmente a coisa certa? Você sabe que, se não for... você pode se machucar.

Harry tirou o travesseiro do rosto e olhou para Rony.

- Por que está me dizendo isso agora?

Rony hesitou, mas logo disse:

- É que, Harry... você sabe que eu gosto muito de você e o admiro pelo que você é. Você é meu melhor amigo... e certamente eu não vou gostar se você sofrer.

Harry sentou-se e sorriu, parecendo triste.

- Valeu Rony... mas acho que isso é inevitável.

Rony olhou para os olhos do amigo, vendo um pouco de mágoa, e perguntou:

- Por que você está falando isso?

- Uma coisa me preocupa bastante... e, não só dessa vez, já me fez sofrer antes.

- E o que é? - perguntou o amigo, curioso.

- Essa coisa se chama Draco Malfoy. Parece que aquele cretino nunca está satisfeito com o que faz comigo...

Rony, não entendendo nada, perguntou:

- O que o Malfoy tem a ver com isso?

Harry olhou para o teto com amargura. Suspirou e respondeu:

- Não é óbvio, Rony? Anna gosta de Malfoy também.

Rony arregalou os olhos, enquanto seu queixo quase batia nos pés.

- Deu para perceber desde o trem. Uma pessoa pode ser muito boa, mas não faria o que ela fez depois de contarmos tudo o que ele fez antes. Anna não é o que ela aparenta ser. E, por mais que ela tente esconder o que ela sente dos outros, eu consigo perceber claramente o que ela sente, o que ela pensa... E logo no trem eu percebi que ela havia se interessado por Malfoy. Por isso eu fiquei tão preocupado com ele enquanto colega dela.

Harry tirou os óculos e apoiou o rosto nas mãos.

Rony não queria admitir que achara Anna uma pessoa muito simpática, e também lamentou quando foi anunciada Sonserina como sua casa. Mas jamais admitiria ver seu amigo sofrer por uma desconhecida, ainda mais sendo da Sonserina.

"Essa gente não presta em nenhuma circunstância...", pensou Rony, ao deixar Harry sozinho.

uuu

- Quer dizer que ele disse a Anna que está gostando dela?? Ai, ai, ai... - Hermione lamentava ao colocar as duas mãos na cabeça.

- Pois é... eu achei estranho, foi tudo muito rápido!

Hermione olhou para Rony com suavidade e respondeu, sorrindo:

- Rony... o tempo não existe para o amor... ele aparece em qualquer circunstância.

Rony corou. Por Merlin, sabia que Hermione estava certa...

- B-bom - gaguejou Rony - então, o que faremos?

Hermione deu uma risadinha. Rony corou mais ainda, ficando da cor de seus cabelos.

- O que faremos? Nada.

Rony quase caiu da cadeira.

- Como assim nada????? - quase gritou.

Hermione, com uma paciência fora do comum, explicou:

- Rony... isso está além do nosso alcance. A gente não pode fazer Harry deixar de gostar de Anna. Além do mais, ele já disse a ela mesmo...

Rony congelou. Como não pôde ver uma coisa tão óbvia? Bateu na própria testa.

- Ah, claro. Que estupidez... Mas é que, Mione... seria muito ruim pra mim ver Harry sofrendo...

Hermione o olhou com uma face muito calma.

- Não vamos vê-lo sofrendo, Rony. Pra isso servem os amigos, não é? É claro que ele errou em dizer logo de cara que gosta dela, mas ela retribuiu à altura. Se os dois não ficarem juntos... é porque não é pra ser.

Rony não gostava daquele pensamento, ainda mais por saber que era verdade.

- Espero nunca precisar passar por isso quando eu gostar de alguém... - disse, apoiando o queixo nos nós dos dedos e olhando para o chão.

Hermione sorriu para si, logo depois deu um beijo tímido no rosto de Rony. Este corou mais do que antes, a ponto de suas sardas sumirem.

- Se depender de mim, isso não vai acontecer, Rony.

* * *

Fazia um fim de tarde gostoso e o céu estava laranja, prova de que o outono havia chegado. Anna se empenhava ao máximo em todas as matérias, estava quase sempre na biblioteca estudando ou pesquisando sobre tudo o que podia. Era a mais inteligente da turma do 1º ano. Se parecia muito com Hermione nesse ponto.

E não era diferente àquela tarde, a não ser pelo fato de que Draco estava estudando junto com ela. Bem, assim se via... mas talvez não fosse exatamente isso.

Draco tentava se concentrar, mas era evidente que a presença de Anna mexia com ele. Toda vez que tentava parar para ler uma frase do livro e acabar o maldito trabalho de Poções (afinal, não queria dar motivos para deixar de ser o preferido de Snape), qualquer movimento ao seu lado tirava sua concentração.

Era a décima vez que tentava entender a frase para transcrevê-la ao pergaminho, quando sentiu um leve toque em sua mão, e uma voz lhe dizer:

- Precisa de ajuda, Malfoy?

Anna o encarava com o sorriso que sempre dava a ele. Respondeu rispidamente:

- Como você, do primeiro ano, poderia me ajudar em algo?

Anna retirou sua mão da de Draco, o sorriso logo morrera.

Ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, quando falou:

- Pois é, Malfoy. Em que uma simples primeiro-anista poderia ajudar, não é?

Draco sentiu um pequeno aperto no peito com essas palavras, mas não deu bola para isso.

Continuou tentando terminar seu trabalho, mas o incômodo que sentia aumentava mais e mais. Levantou-se, ao mesmo tempo em que resmungou:

- Acho melhor ir estudar em outra mesa...

Anna no mesmo momento olhou para ele. Como se estivesse fazendo alguma coisa muito errada, Draco parou imediatamente de arrumar suas coisas, e passou a encarar Anna.

- O que foi agora? - conseguiu falar depois de um tempo.

Anna apoiou seu rosto.

- Nada, Malfoy. - disse. Draco começou a se retirar, quando Anna continuou:

- Se você não gosta da minha presença - Draco parou. - era só ter me falado. - disse, em um tom grave que Draco nunca havia visto.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos e largou suas coisas na mesa novamente, apoiando-se nela.

- McFell, - disse, suavemente - em nenhum momento eu disse que não gosto de sua presença.

- Então porque está se retirando daqui para ir estudar em outra mesa? - Anna perguntou com uma voz que parecia um pouco desdenhosa.

Draco sentou-se, balançando negativamente a cabeça. Parecia muito sem jeito.

- Me desculpe. Acho que é porque eu não estou conseguindo me concentrar... m-mas não é culpa sua, não mesmo!

Anna olhou intrigada para Draco.

- Hm... você está nervoso demais. Pelo jeito, você está escondendo algo...

Draco arregalou os olhos diante do comentário de Anna, não escondendo, assim, sua surpresa.

Anna sorriu como sempre fazia.

- Parece que eu acertei, não é?

Draco não pôde deixar de sorrir também. Por pouco achou que não conseguiria mais ver o sorriso que mais gostava.

- É... você acertou.

- Uh... então é verdade? Mas você não está com cara de que quer contar...

Draco hesitou um pouco.

- Não, não quero mesmo. Mas fique sabendo que não tem nada a ver com você.

Anna sorriu e disse:

- Tudo bem se não quiser me contar.

Draco ficou em silêncio, e logo começou a tentar estudar novamente.

Anna olhou com serenidade para ele.

- Você é tão gentil às vezes... muito me admira dos outros falarem tão mal de você...

Draco parou de escrever, mas não olhou para Anna.

- Ah é, é? - disse, quando continuou a escrever.

Anna continuou a fitá-lo.

- É. Eu gosto do seu jeito, sabe, Malfoy...

- Diferença nossa, eu não gosto nem um pouco do seu. - Draco respondeu, direto, porém nem um pouco convincente.

Anna escondeu um riso e se aproximou, com a cadeira, dele. Draco olhou de canto, mas não se mexeu. Sorrateira, Anna deu um rápido beijo em sua bochecha.

Draco, agora, não podia ficar imparcial. Com muita surpresa e espanto em seus olhos, levou sua mão até a bochecha beijada e perguntou:

- M-McFell?? Por que fez isso? - disse Draco, vermelho como um tomate.

- Por que eu gosto de você, Malfoy. - respondeu Anna, sorrindo suave como um bebê.

Draco olhou-a nos olhos, totalmente desarmado. Olhou para o chão por entre suas próprias pernas e baixou sua cabeça lentamente, apoiando-a na mesa, quando disse:

- Você é muito estranha, sabia? Vou acabar enlouquecendo desse jeito...

Anna não resistiu e perguntou:

- Isso quer dizer que você não gosta de mim? - disse ela, em tom choroso.

- NÃO! - gritou ele, levantando-se rapidamente. - De jeito nenhum!

Logo se arrependeu de suas palavras, mas já era tarde.

Anna sorriu muito verdadeiramente para ele.

"É... ninguém mandou ser boca-grande", pensou Draco. "A essa altura eu não tenho nada a perder... vamos, vamos lá, seu covarde! Ela é apenas uma menina...".

- Hm... McFell...

- Sim? - respondeu Anna, que ainda sorria.

- Hã, eu... queria te dizer... - Anna olhava-o atentamente. - que, sabe... - ele desviou seus olhos de Anna. - você... você é...! - Draco foi silenciado por Anna, que havia encostado seu dedo gentilmente em seus lábios.

- Eu disse que estava tudo bem se você não quisesse me contar. Você ainda não o quer, então não o faça.

Mais uma vez Anna o surpreendera. Estava a ponto de jogar tudo para o alto, Anna o fazia sentir-se assim a cada conversa que tinham.

Num impulso, pegou a mão de Anna gentilmente. Não podia deixar, agora, de olhar para seus olhos. Era o que mais gostava nela.

Agarrou a mão de Anna com as duas mãos, beijou-a, e disse:

- Obrigado, viu?

Anna estava pasma. Jamais vira Draco tão... vulnerável. Ou seria melhor dizer... verdadeiro?

Não conseguiu sorrir como sempre fazia. Num estalo, uma coisa horrível surgiu em sua mente, e ela desvencilhou-se das mãos de Draco e pôs-se a correr.

- Anna! - ela ouviu Draco gritar às suas costas.

"Não... não!! Não comigo! Não com ele! Não agora!!!!", pensava desesperadamente Anna, com a mão tapando sua boca, as lágrimas teimando em sair, mesmo contra sua vontade.

Acabou parando na sala comunal de Sonserina que, por sorte, estava vazia. Sentou-se em uma das poltronas e desabou sobre seus joelhos, o rosto totalmente tampado por suas mãos e por suas lágrimas.

- Ele me chamou pelo primeiro nome... por que agora? Por que? Harry... Harry, me desculpe... - murmurava Anna para si, enquanto tentava controlar seus soluços.

uuu

Estava deitada em sua cama, quando alguém bateu na porta e, lentamente, entrou. Era Draco.

- Anna...?

- Malfoy! Você não pode entrar no dormitório feminino! - levantou-se ela, bruscamente. Estava escuro e não se importou se as lágrimas ainda caíam sobre seu rosto, ele não veria mesmo...

Mas ele não recuou. Entrou e fechou a porta, com a cabeça baixa. Virou-se e caminhou até a cama de Anna. Esta recuou até a cabeceira da cama, evitando ao máximo de olhar Draco nos olhos.

Um feixe de luz bem claro pousou sobre o rosto de Draco, e Anna percebeu que ele parecia muito preocupado.

- Malfoy... o que houve? - perguntou Anna, hesitante.

Draco tentou aproximar-se dela, mas ela se afastava cada vez que ele tentava. Parou e coçou a nuca como se estivesse procurando o melhor pra dizer.

- Anna... me diga - Draco apoiou suas mãos na cama. - por que você saiu correndo daquele jeito da biblioteca?

Anna olhou para o lado. Não havia sinal de seu sorriso, tão comum. Pelo contrário, mostrava uma face extremamente triste e amargurada. Draco jamais a vira daquele jeito, e isso só aumentava sua preocupação.

- Anna, por favor, não me deixe preocupado assim... - Draco falava com uma voz baixa e rouca.

Anna olhou bruscamente para ele.

- Quem disse, Malfoy... que você pode me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome? - disse, num tom ríspido e seco.

Draco se surpreendeu com sua atitude. Jamais a vira assim, e isso só fazia-o ficar ainda mais preocupado.

- M-me desculpe, McFell... mas por favor... me diga o que houve... você fez uma cara horrível para mim e depois saiu tão depressa sem me dar tempo nem de entender o que havia acontecido...

Anna baixou os olhos duros de Draco, amenizando sua expressão. Novamente as lágrimas começavam a sair de seus olhos, e ela tapou o rosto com ambas as mãos.

- An... McFell... por favor, me diga o que houve... não me deixe assim preocupado... - Draco repetia, com esperanças de que Anna lhe falasse algo.

Não agüentou e chegou mais perto de Anna, que não se movera, dessa vez, de seu lugar. Chegou cada vez mais perto... Começou a acariciar seus cabelos num gesto fraternal, ainda com o rosto contraído de preocupações. Anna simplesmente desabou em seu ombro, chorando. Enterrou seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Draco, que logo já ficara encharcado por suas lágrimas.

- Draco, me desculpe... me desculpe... - soluçava a cada palavra dita.

Draco, agora, estava espantado. Mesmo isso não esperava de Anna. Só conseguiu dizer algumas poucas palavras:

- Desculpar... pelo que? - disse, rouco, voltando a acariciar os cabelos de Anna.

Anna abraçou Draco pela cintura, muito forte, a ponto de quase fazê-lo perder o ar.

- Por... não poder gostar de você assim... - ela disse, quase sussurrando.

No mesmo instante, Draco sentiu um arrepio gelado na espinha e parou de fazer qualquer coisa.

Baixou a cabeça e disse, com a voz falhada:

- O... que...?

Anna entendeu perfeitamente o que Draco sentira naquele momento e deslanchou em súplicas:

- Desculpe, desculpe, por favor... Draco, me desculpe... - Anna chorava com mais vontade do que antes e abraçava Draco com mais força. Este simplesmente não fazia mais nada.

Anna já havia perdido as esperanças de qualquer coisa, quando sentiu a mão de Draco em seu rosto. Olhou para ele, depois de tomar alguma coragem, e viu que ele estava com um olhar como ela nunca vira antes: triste. Anna amaldiçoou toda sua vida por isso.

Mas surpreendeu-se totalmente quando Draco disse, dando um longo suspiro:

- Eu entendo você. Não precisa pedir desculpas. Se não era pra ser... não vai ser... - ele completou, olhando para o nada.

Anna foi afastada gentilmente por ele, que se pôs de pé. Começou a caminhar lentamente até a porta.

Ela ainda quis se desculpar mais uma vez:

- Draco... eu queria... eu queria muito... - suas lágrimas ainda escorriam até seu pescoço.

Ele parou na porta antes de abri-la e disse:

- Você não tem culpa de nada, Anna. Eu que cheguei errado demais... tarde demais... e agora não há volta.

O coração de Anna apertou-se ainda mais.

Antes de fechar a porta, porém, Draco completou com uma única e solitária lágrima cintilando em seu rosto:

- Mas não, Anna. Não vai ser o Potter que vai me fazer desistir.

Draco deixou uma Anna soluçante para trás.

****

****

**Fim do 1º capítulo**


End file.
